


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

by julespt90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julespt90/pseuds/julespt90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - What happens when Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidate gets stuck in a snow storm at Smoakin Hot Diner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun Christmas fluff one shot that turned into a beast of a story. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Jules ~
> 
> PS. My beta remains very busy baking so please excuse any errors. I really wanted to get this posted before the holidays. I did my best to edit, but sometimes it's not always the best :)!
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays.

**Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

**  
  
**

Oliver couldn’t believe this was happening.  His mother was going to be royally pissed, no pun intended, because you never wanted to experience the wrath of Moira _Queen._  

He had gone to Central City today, knowing quite well it was Christmas Eve _and_ that the Queen Holiday Banquet was tonight, but only because he knew certain contracts needed to be signed, before the New Year by Ted Kord of Kord Industries so Queen Consolidated’s Applied Science Division could move forward with their new projects; and, since everything pretty much shuts down between Christmas and New Years, it required it to be handled today.  

What he hadn’t planned on was driving back to Starling City in an unexpected blizzard.

The storm hadn’t been forecasted, although Oliver would be remiss in saying he actually checked the weather channel before leaving home.  Usually the only thing the Queen Consolidated CEO checked in the morning was the Stock Market.  Plus, snow storms were such a rarity in this part of the country, that who knew they would actually get a White Christmas this year.  Usually the only White Christmas's Oliver saw was on Holiday cards sent to them, or when Thea roped him into watching sappy Christmas movies on The Hallmark channel.

The man was just thankful he had decided to drive his Range Rover versus the Jaguar today; but, it still didn't make his drive any less treacherous because the roads continued to became more and more blanketed with snow as he tried to make it home.  Finally Oliver conceded that he needed to stop and wait until the storm blew over.

That, in turn, raised another problem, because usually he never drove.  His bodyguard John did, but he had given the man several days off to spend time with his family during the holidays; and, since Oliver tended to be working during their previous drives to Central City he had no idea what was located close by, if anything, on these mountainous roads.

Just as he was about to give up and pull over onto the shoulder he saw some colored lights over the hill.  He hoped those were someone's Christmas lights, and not some hallucination.

As he got closer he breathed a sigh of relief as he noted that the lights were coming from what looked like a restaurant, a Diner to be specific - Smoakin Hot Diner the name read on the brightly, festive Marquee, and from the lights he noted on inside it appeared the owner thankfully had not closed early on Christmas Eve.

Pulling into the parking lot Oliver noticed one other car, and hoped besides the lights being on that meant they were open .  He reasoned he could get a cup of coffee while he waited for the storm to pass and then head home, and hopefully not be too late for the party.

He peeked through the large front window as he headed towards the entrance and noticed a petite blonde behind the long counter located in the center of the restaurant.  She was laughing at something one of the customers had said and was wearing an adorable Santa hat.

For some unbeknownst reason that vision made Oliver’s lips twitch into a smile as well.  Maybe it was the holiday spirit taking over as he took in all the Christmas decorations displayed around the Diner, or maybe it was just seeing someone so carefree and unguarded.  Oliver couldn’t remember the last time he witnessed such a pure sign of joy in an individual.  Either way he wasn't going to examine why. All the man wanted right now was something hot to drink and a clear path home.

A cheerful, melodic bell rang as he entered the restaurant.  The place was warm and cozy with it’s black and white checkered floors to it’s red vinyl stools and booths, which, along with the Christmas music playing in the background helped with the whole joyful, intimate ambiance.  

The warmth enveloped him as he walked further into the establishment, something Oliver was grateful for seeing as he was not dressed appropriately for this type of weather, and even the short walk from the parking lot, in already probably six inches of snow had him soaked to the bone.

As he brushed the snow from his jacket and stamped his feet clean, Oliver observed three pairs of eyes lock on him..  The cute blonde whom he’d noticed moments ago, an older African-American gentleman who sat on one of the stools located in front of the counter she stood behind, and a younger gentleman who had an extremely boyish face with a cook's apron around his lean frame, holding a spatula as if he was going to use it as a weapon.

No one said a word, until Oliver cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, are you still open?  I saw the lights on and thought I might be able to get a cup of coffee?"

His words seemed to break the blonde out of her trance, for she shook her head and mumbled to herself as she came around the counter.  Oliver was too far away to hear exactly what she said, but it sounded like "get a grip Felicity, you are not Cinderella and this is not Prince Charming." Within seconds she was directly in front of him.

Once there, he watched as she wiped two very tiny hands on a dish rag that hung from a small apron wrapped around her slim waist, and proceeded to hold one out as she offered a warm greeting.

“I’m so sorry about that.  I’m Felicity Smoak,” she said as she took his hand within hers.

Her voice sounded as carefree as she looked.

“The owner?” Oliver inquired as he took the hand she offered.

“Sort of,” she replied, as she shrugged her shoulders and removed her hand from his, not explaining her answer an further.

Oliver couldn’t help but notice, albeit very brief, how delicate her hand had felt within his own, and how much he had liked that feeling.  When was the last time a woman touched him for no other reason than to be polite.  Usually when someone from the female persuasion put their hand on him it was for a calculated reason.

He was promptly brought out of his musings as he heard the blonde address him once more.

“We,” then she stopped and shook her head as if to correct herself, “I mean,... I,” she continued as she placed a hand on her chest,  “didn’t expect anymore customers this evening.  Of course we’re still open,” she finished as she lead him over to one of the booths, and motioned for him to sit.

  
“Felicity.”  

Oliver heard the older gentleman call out to her, his tone obviously questioning as she offered him an invitation to stay.  

“Joe, it’s fine,” her voice brokered no argument as she swung to face the older gentleman before returning her attention to Oliver and motioned once more for him to sit in the booth next to him.  “Now, why don’t you have a seat.”

Oliver looked between her and the man she called Joe contemplating what he should do.

He kept his focus on the girl called Felicity, and could tell she was not going to take no for an answer.  She really was quite cute.   Oliver hadn’t noticed initially being so focused on getting out of the storm, but she had big blue doe eyes that were hidden behind small black rimmed glasses.  Her hair while covered under her Santa hat was blonde and fixed in a loose, low hung ponytail that whirled around everytime she moved, and her lips were full with tint of pink that looked extremely kissable.  

Oliver chastised himself, surprised by the direction his thoughts had taken.

 

_Get a grip Queen.  You are not here to pick up some random woman, admittedly an extremely adorable, attractive one.  You’re here to get something hot to drink, wait out the storm, and get back to Starling City so your mother doesn’t kill you._  

But, as he once more looked between her and Joe, he wondered if he’d be able to do even that.   

“Look, I don’t want to cause any problems, if you’re about to close I can head down the road,” he suggested as he pointed his thumb out the window, “and try my luck somewhere else.”

“No,” the blonde adamantly expressed as she gently placed her hand on his forearm.

Oliver looked down to where she now touched him, surprised by the unexpectant current of electricity that hit him as she did.  It was different from when she initially shook his hand,  for this touch, this touch occurred totally spontaneously without conscious thought, and lasted quite a bit longer.  She must have suddenly realized what she’d done because she quickly removed her hand, and unexplainably Oliver felt the loss as soon as she had.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her embarrassment obvious from the tone in her voice and in the pale pink blush that slowly creeped up her already rosy cheeks.  “I,..I just didn’t want you to leave…,” and then she paused again, a darker shade of pink starting to form on her angelic face.

Oliver’s lips hitched upward as he tried to hide the grin behind his hand as he heard her count out loud, “1, 2, 3…”before taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry about that as well,” she volunteered.  “Sometimes my mouth blurts out the most awful things before my brain has time to filter them out.  Let’s try this again.  What I was trying to say is there is no where else for you to go.  We’re the only restaurant between here and Starling City, and it would be extremely rude and inhospitable of me to send you out in a storm like this, and,” she continued as she glanced out the window, “probably not very safe either.”

“Speaking of which,” she said as she addressed the two other men in the room,  “you both,” motioning between the men, “need to get out of here.  I don’t want the fury of Iris to come down on me if you two don’t make it home for Christmas Eve dinner.”

Oliver observed as the pair shared a look between themselves before they moved their attention to him.

Joe then stood and addressed Felicity.  “We can stay if you need us to.”

“No, no, no,” she insisted as she walked over to where the pair stood and started to shoo them out the door.  “Go on, go home.  I’ll be fine.”“I am not going to be the reason you two don’t make it home.”

The two again eyed Oliver, and this time the blonde noticed.

“Seriously guys,” she admonished, before fixing her attention on Oliver,  “Uh, mister,...you know I don’t even know your name.  No matter,” she continued as she shook her hand in the air, “are you an axe killing rapist?” she asked.

Oliver was so surprised by her question that he couldn’t stop from the laugh that came out before he noticed the two other men were not as amused by her question as he was.

“No, I’m not,” he assured Felicity.

It was now the younger man’s turn to speak up.  

“Seriously Felicity, you’re going to believe him.  How do you know he’s not lying.” he countered as he hung his apron on the hook behind him and placed his hands on his hips.

“Barry, seriously,” she replied.  “Do you think he,” as she pointed in Oliver’s direction, “a man who’s wearing a suit that probably costed more than this place makes in a year would turn out to be a rapist.  Plus, he’s so good looking he wouldn’t need to rape a girl to get in her pants.”

Horrified Felicity quickly covered her pretty pink lips and shook her head in shame as she mumbled,  “Again, filter Felicity,”

Oliver waited for her to gather her thoughts, entertained by this pixie of a girl.

“What I meant to say is,” she started before taking another deep breath,”I don’t think I’m in any danger.  Plus, if I start to have my suspicions, I have my tablet and my wifi.  I can find out anything I need to know about this guy in no time.”

Both men were silent as they once more shared a look.

“Guys seriously, I’ll be fine.”

The man named Joe came over and wrapped his arms around her as Oliver heard him whisper, “Just have your phone handy.  I can have any one of my guys here within ten minutes no matter the road conditions.”

Felicity gave him a smile before she released him and headed to the younger one named Barry.  

He too hugged her and asked, “You will still be there tomorrow, right?”

“Yup,” Felicity said as she patted his chest.  “I’ll be there as soon as the sun peeks over the horizon.  I promise.  Besides I saw several presents under your tree with my name on it.  Even though it wasn’t necessary since you already got me quite a few Chanukah presents.  But, thank you.  You know I love you for it.”

Barry smiled as he gave Felicity a gentle kiss on the cheek.  “See you tomorrow.”

As the two headed to leave, Joe placed himself between Oliver and Felicity and pointed his finger at him.  “If anything happens to her, I’ll find you, and it won’t be pretty.”

Oliver nodded in acquiescence, and held up his hand, “I promise to be on my best behavior.”

Felicity sighed in response as she pushed them out the door.  “See you two tomorrow.  Be careful, and text me when you get home.”

As the two exited, Oliver moved to sit over at the counter versus the booth Felicity had originally offered.  

“Boyfriend?” he asked as he sat.

She turned and first looked over at booth, but quickly realized he had moved so she tracked her gaze over to the counter and smiled as she made her way over.

“Childhood, over-protective best friend,” she offered.

Oliver smiled, not sure why that response pleased him.  “And the older gentleman?”

“That’s Barry’s surrogate father, and a cop.”

She didn’t elaborate any further and Oliver didn’t ask.  He knew there was probably more to that story, but Oliver respected his privacy too much to infringe on someone elses.

As she took her place behind the counter, Felicity removed a pen and pad from her apron, and asked, “So what can I get you?”

Oliver, his tone teasing as he replied, an upturn on the side of his mouth evident as he spoke, “Uh, didn't your cook just leave for the night?”

Felicity provided her own adorable smirk as she responded, “I’ll have you know I was cooking back there since I was twelve.  Now Barry, he may make a mean burger, but I promise you my fries are the best.”

His grin grew wider, his joy of sparring with this woman an unexpected reprieve from his rather stressful life.  “Just coffee please.”

“Coffee it is,” she replied as she turned to grab the pot and a mug that was located behind her.  “Cream or sugar?” she asked as she placed the beverage before him.

Oliver shook his head as he took a sip, “just black, thank you.”

She nodded in response before placing the coffee pot back on it’s perch.

As she turned to face him once more, Felicity leaned forward on the counter and inquired. “So, I never did ask your name?”

“Oliver Queen,” he offered as he placed his drink back down.

Felicity, her surprise evident as her voice rose an octave.  “Really?”

“Really.” he echoed.

“Man, are my step sisters going to be pissed,” the blonde mumbled as she turned to pour herself her own cup of coffee.

“What?” Oliver inquired.

“Oh, sorry,” Felicity replied as she turned and spontaneously once more reached out to lightly grabbed his forearm.  “I have this habit of mumbling to myself.”

He reached over with his free hand and curled it around the one resting on him.  “I don’t mind, he whispered.”

Oliver was enticed as another blush rose on this young woman’s lovely, sculpted cheeks.  When was the last time he made a woman blush.

Felicity looked down to where their two hands were connected, and then back at Oliver, and he was once again taken aback at how lovely she truly was.

Suddenly, the moment was broken as Oliver’s phone beeped, signaling him he had a text.  Felicity removed her hand and once more he felt the loss as he pulled the phone out of his coat pocket.  As he did he heard her ask “Girlfriend?”

“Sister,” he provided as he read the text.  

“Is everything okay?”

He waved his phone back and forth before answering. “Everything’s fine.  She’s just mad because I’m not back yet for the Queen Family Christmas Eve Banquet and  she’s forced to deal with our mother herself.”

Felicity smiled, “that bad, huh.”

“Let’s just say, Moira Queen does not like to be disappointed, and me not being there is a big disappointment.”  Oliver explained as he shot a quick text back to his sister.  He laughed when he saw Thea’s quick response before placing the phone back in his pocket.

“What’s her name?”

“Whose name?”

“Your sister, silly.  Oh my god, did I just call Oliver Queen silly?”  Felicity placed her head down on the counter using her arms to cover her face.  “I’m so sorry, that came out wrong...again.”  But because of her position the words came out distorted to Oliver.

“Hey,” he whispered as he took his own hands and gently pulled her arms away so he could see her face.  “You didn’t hurt my feelings.  Trust me I’ve been called a lot worse than silly” his tone soft as she moved her eyes to look at him.

“And to answer your question, her name is Thea.”  Oliver offered before he took another sip of his coffee and asked.  “You said earlier you had step sisters, right?”

Felicity nodded in response.

“How many, and what are their names?”  he asked as he took in the empty Diner, “and why aren’t they here with you?”

“That’s a lot of questions?”

Oliver shrugged, “I’ve got time.”

Felicity raised on her tiptoes to try and see over Oliver’s head to peek out the front window.  “It looks like it.”

At her response, Oliver too turned to look out the window, before rising and heading over to the glass itself.  Another six inches must have fallen since he’d entered the Diner.  Felicity came around to join him, and the two stared out into night and watched as the snow continued to fall.

“I’m sorry,” she said, breaking the silence between them.

“For what?” Oliver asked as he looked down at her, taking in their height difference.  She really was quite petite.  She was wearing bright red ked tennis shoes, a little worn but festive like her and most likely because they were comfortable and her job was physically demanding; but, because of it, it made the top of her head barely reach his shoulder.  He liked it.  Most of the girls he’d dated were models and always wore high heels so he always looked at them eye to eye.  With Felicity it wasn’t like that and he realized he liked that.  

Then she smiled up at him and for a moment Oliver lost his breath for her concern and sympathy only added to her beauty.

“For missing your party.”

He shrugged in response.  “There'll be another one next year.”

“But you won’t be with your family for Christmas,” she sadly said.

“Neither will you,” he countered.

She just lifted her shoulders in response.  “That doesn’t really matter to them.”

Oliver, surprised himself as he turned to face her and impulsively took one of her hands within his own. “Why would you say that?”

“It’s a long story.”

He motioned outside, but still kept her hand within his own.  “I’ve got time.”

She laughed at that, and to Oliver it was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time.

Her melodic voice rang out into the empty space as she replied, “Well, then we best get comfortable. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night” as she motioned to the booth she had lead him to earlier.

As he sat Oliver regrettably let go of her hand, already missing the feel of it within his own.

But before she too joined him, Felicity breezed over to the counter and grabbed their mugs of coffee and sat them on the table as she took a sit across from him.

He wanted to grab her hand again.  He couldn’t understand it, but this imp of a girl elicited something in him, something that only now he realized was missing from his life - joy, humor, spontaneity…..  

Oliver grabbed his mug of coffee to keep from reaching out to her, and as he took a sip asked, “So you were going to tell me why you were all alone, running a Diner by yourself tonight?”

He watched as she slowly moved her index finger along the rim of her mug.  “The funny thing is, I wasn’t even supposed to be working tonight.”

“Oh?”

At his response, Felicity raised her eyes towards his and smiled.  “No.  I was suppose to be at The Queen Christmas Eve Banquet.”

Now that surprised Oliver.  He didn’t remember anyone new being invited this year.  He swallowed the lump in his throat at the possible scenario for his father was known for taking an interest in young, pretty blondes, but Felicity didn’t seem his type and when would he have met her.  Plus, he had stepped down as CEO six months ago.

“So what happened,” he asked.

She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.  “Do you want the short version or the long version?”

Oliver smirked at her question as he glanced outside before returning his attention back to her.  “The long version.”

“Okay, but you asked for it.”

“That I did,” Oliver replied as he smiled before taking another sip of coffee.

“About six months ago I graduated from MIT with a degree in Computer Science.”

Oliver’s eyebrow raised in response, curious that a graduate from MIT would be working as a waitress in a remote Diner, even though it was probably a family owned business, when she could assuredly be doing greater things.  Felicity must have noticed his bewilderment because the next thing out of her mouth was an answer to his unspoken question.

“I was told after I graduated that I was still expected to come back here to work so my two step sisters could be afforded the same opportunity I was.  See, my step mother wasn’t going to let me go to college.  Her plan was always to have her two daughters go and for me to stay behind to help run the Diner for she couldn’t do it by herself.  Well, if it hadn’t been for two amazing teachers and a very persistent guidance counselor threatening my step mother with neglect and criminal charges to deny someone of my intellect a higher education, I probably would never have gone.  Well, that and the fact I got a full scholarship so she wasn’t going to have to spend a dime.  Not that she would have.  Anyway, I got my degree, but after was told if I tried to apply for any job and leave my obligations of helping my step mother she would make my life a living hell.  I didn’t doubt her.  It seems to have been her life ambition ever since my father died soon after they married.”

Oliver could see the sadness in her eyes at the mention of her father, and he couldn’t stand it.  So without thinking, the man did what he had been wanting to do since they sat down - he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Felicity was so surprised by his actions, she accidentally spilled some coffee on his hand.  “Oh my god.  I am so sorry.”  

But before she could jump up to clean up the mess, Oliver lightly gripped her arm, urging her to sit back down and said,  “It’s okay.  It was my own fault for startling you by placing my hand on yours anyway.”

“Why did you?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” Oliver honestly replied.  “I guess I could see the sadness in your eyes and wanted to comfort you.”

Felicity gave him a small smile in response.  “Thank you, but it’s not necessary.  My Dad’s been gone a long time and I’m at peace with it.  I don’t begrudge my life.  I love this Diner.  It was my mother’s before she met my father, and her mother’s before that.  When she and my father met it was love at first sight.  He joined the police force here and Joe and he were partners.  That’s how I came to know Joe, Iris and Barry.”

“Who’s Iris?”  

“Iris is Joe’s daughter and the love of Barry’s life, or so he says,” Felicity explained.

“Okay, but what does this have to do with Queen Consolidated.”  Oliver asked now confused.

“Nothing,” Felicity supplied as she shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of coffee.  “You just got me off track.”

Oliver chuckled in response.  “Well then, carry on.”

She smiled at him once more as she gently placed her mug back on the table.  “So after graduating I came back home to work at the Diner.  Laurel and Sara, those are my step sisters, they made sure I made up for lost time while being away at college and managed to find other things to do when they were suppose to work a shift.”  

She shrugged once more at that.

“No matter.  I’d worked a lot of shifts alone before leaving for college so it wasn’t unexpected.”

“Your step sisters don’t like you.”

“Sara’s okay, but she remains loyal to Laurel, and Laurel does not like me.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know.  It’s just always been that way,” Felicity said.  

Oliver motioned for her to continue.

“Well, about two weeks ago I got a call from the Human Resource department at Queen Consolidated.  It seems someone in the Department calls different Universities, MIT being one for impressive new graduates to join their company.  Well he gave them my name, and they called.  To say I was shocked was an understatement.  I told them no of course, but the gentleman I talked to was so persistent, as my professor had told him I was one of the best computer programmers he had ever seen.”

Oliver decided he needed to get the name of this employee in Human Resources and gather more details; as well as, thank him for his tenacity.

“Finally, after several back and forths, the gentleman must have decided that a less formal environment might be a way to recruit me so he said he was going to send me an invitation to the Queen Banquet that was held on Christmas Eve, and encouraged me to come.  I stalked the mailman for two days because I did not want my step mother to see the invitation.  Well it came, and I admit, I was excited.  I hid the invitation and tried to think of what I could possibly wear and how I could get there without my step mother finding out.  I knew Barry would help me, but I hated putting him in a position to lie.  It ended up not mattering.  Laurel, I guess noticed something because she went snooping through my room and found the invitation.”

“What happened then,” Oliver prodded, his distaste for this Laurel girl growing with each word that left Felicity’s mouth.

Felicity’s shoulder slumped at Oliver’s question, and he knew it must have been bad.

“Dinah, that’s my step mother’s name, was furious.  She forbid me to go, and actually decided that she, Laurel and Sara would go in my place.  For they had the invitation, and it wasn’t like it was personalized with my name on it.  Plus, she surmised it’d be a great way for Laurel to meet,...you.”

“Me?  Why me? he incredulously asked.

Felicity replied,  “Because you're you.  Your CEO of Queen Consolidate, rich, successful, and come on you have to know extremely good looking.  Dinah wanted the best for her oldest daughter and she saw you as the best.”

“But I have a terrible reputation,” Oliver conceded.

“That didn’t matter to Dinah.  She thought, Laurel - tough, beautiful Laurel would help you become a better man.”

“Mmmph, doubt that,” Oliver replied.

Felicity smiled at that, and Oliver realized he loved seeing her smile.  On impulse, he grabbed her hand again, and this time, she managed not to spill her coffee, and to Oliver’s delight didn’t let go.

“So tell me Miss Smoak,” he started as he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, “what do you normally do on Christmas Eve?”  And then Oliver recalled Barry mentioning something about Chanukah.  “Wait, are you Jewish?”

“I am,” she nodded in admission.  “But my father wasn’t, so when my parents married they  celebrated both holidays, a tradition that remained after I was born.  My mother died when I was very young, but my father insisted on honoring her religion and her traditions even though he was not Jewish.”

“Sounds like a good man,” Oliver said.

“He was,” Felicity replied and grew quiet for a moment before she shook her head out of what Oliver surmised was a memory of her Dad.  “You asked me about Christmas Eve.  Well, when my father was still alive we would have the officers from his precinct that didn’t have to work that night for a huge celebration.  The next day was family time, where we sat around the tree and opened presents before we went to Joe’s house where the two families would share Christmas dinner together.  After my father died, my step mother stopped  having the party, saying it was unfair she had to work so hard on Christmas Eve.  So now she and Sara and Laurel do something on Christmas Eve, while I handle the Diner, and then go to Joe’s for Christmas dinner on Christmas day.”

“Sounds kind of lonely.” Oliver pointed out.

Felicity just shrugged.  “It’s not so bad.  Plus, it actually would be harder to spend my holidays with my step family than without.”

Oliver found that to be incredibly sad.  For no matter how much he complained about his mother, he loved Christmas.  After Thea was born, Christmas became even more magical.  He was already eight when his baby sister came into their lives, and by then Oliver didn’t believe in Santa Claus; but, when Thea was old enough he loved to tell her stories of the big bearded man, dressed in a bright red suit who would come down the chimney and bring her presents.  It had always been his favorite time of the year.  Somehow in the last few years, Oliver had forgotten that.

“Your remembering something?” Felicity inquired.

“Yes, yes I am,” Oliver admitted.

“What?”

“Just how much I love Christmas,” he answered.  “And, it’s partially because of ….you.”

“Me?” Felicity questioned.  “What did I do?”

“You just reminded me that Christmas is about family, and even though mine frustrates me to no end, I love them and they love me.”

“Well, glad I could help Mr. Queen.” Felicity replied.

“As I am, Ms. Smoak.  As am I.”

The two continued to talk late into the night.  Felicity telling Oliver more about MIT and happy stories of her and her father when he was still alive, and Oliver shared tales about him and his best friend Tommy, and the trouble they use to cause as teenagers, and really as adults too.  Felicity laughed at each one.   

Neither seemed to be aware of the time that passed as they watched the snow continue to fall, blanketing the area in a picturesque view as the Christmas music continued to play in the background, and Oliver couldn’t remember when he had had a better time, nor a better Christmas Eve.  Without even realizing it, the night turned day and the pair watched as the sun started to rise over the horizon, the snowstorm long sinced ending hours ago.  Felicity began to yawn as she gazed out into the early morning light.  “The roads should be cleared soon.  This path through the mountains because of it’s direct access from Starling to Central City is usually first on the State Highways list for plowing.

Oliver nodded in response.  “Would it be forward for me to say that I wouldn’t mind if I was stuck here longer.”

Felicity blushed in response, shaking her head no as she said, “I’ve really enjoyed our night together…..wh,..what I meant…”

“It’s okay,” Oliver interrupted.  “I know what you meant, and I did too.”

The two stared at one another, neither breaking eye contact, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise as their eyes stayed locked with one another.  

And then as if there was an invisible force pulling them both forward, the two simultaneously moved toward one another, their eyes remaining locked on the other, and just as their lips were about to touch, a loud motor horn sounded, startling them both and breaking the moment.

As they pulled away, Oliver and Felicity saw the first snowplow rise over the bend, followed by a salt truck as they headed past the Diner.

Oliver then stood and regrettably said, “I guess that’s my cue telling me it’s time for me to go.”

“I guess so,” Felicity replied as she too stood.

“Besides,” he teasingly remarked, “if you aren’t at Joe’s house very soon, I have a feeling I’ll be hunted down so fast that I’ll be spending Christmas Day in jail versus with my family.”

She laughed in response, grabbing Oliver’s jacket that he’d earlier discarded and hung on a hook located on a pole attached to the booth and handed it to him.  “You’re probably right about that one.”

As he took the coat from her, Oliver’s fingers grazed against hers and once more his body felt a charge as their skin came in contact with one another.

Felicity gasped at the slight contact and Oliver realized she felt it to.

**  
  
  
**

Before he could rationalized his actions, as he put on his coat and asked, “Felicity?”

“Hmmm.”

“If.., if I asked you…,” he couldn’t believe he was nervous.  The CEO of Queen Consolidated, a man who handled a board room of cut throat investors, disgruntled stockholders, and anything thrown at him was nervous in front of this pixie of a girl who has taken his breath away…

“What?” Felicity prodded.

“If I asked you to be my date on New Year’s Eve, would you say yes?”

“Depends,” she responded.

“On what?” he cautiously asked.

“On if you’re going to ask,” she cheekily replied.

“I’m asking,” Oliver acknowledged, blowing out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Then it’s a yes,’ she accepted with a bright smile.  “I would love to be your date for New Year’s Eve.”

Oliver couldn’t have been happier, until as if she remembered something important, Felicity got very quiet.  Concerned Oliver asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I...I want to be your date Oliver.  I really do,” she started, and Oliver noticed her wringing her hands around the apron that still remained wrapped around her waist.  It’s just,..it’s just I  don’t know how I’m going to get away.  If you’ve learned anything about me tonight, it’s that I have a not so understanding stepmother.”

Oliver, relieved that’s all it was and she wanted to got out with him, released Felicity’s hands from their misery and took them both within his own as he bent down slightly so his eyes were even with hers.  She was so beautiful was his first thought before he assured her.  “If there’s anything I’ve learned tonight is that I want to see you again, and if you want that to be the same for you, then I promise you I will make it happen.”

Felicity could only nod her head yes, as she excitedly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Oliver into a firm hug.

He hugged her back with the same intensity, but tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As she pulled back, Felicity apologized.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what came over me.”

Oliver reached up and grazed his knuckles along her cheek “I’m not,” he softly said.  

Then something caught his eye.  Maybe it was the way the sunlight was now coming through the window, or maybe it was the way Felicity had turned to grab their now empty coffee mugs that still laid on the table. But, whatever it was it directed Oliver’s attention upward, and as he glanced at what caught his eye as a slow, sexy grin lazily emerged on his usually stoic face.

Felicity hadn’t noticed as she was still turned towards the booth but as she moved to face him once more, Oliver reached over and grabbed the mugs from her hands and walked over to place them on the counter for her before returning to where she stood.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.  I do work here,” Felicity teased.

Oliver’s lips turned upward into a smirk as he once more took her hands within his own.

Without acknowledging her previous statement Oliver asked, “Felicity, I know you celebrate Chanukah and Christmas, but I was curious do you recognize all Christmas traditions?”

“Of course.  What tradition are you asking about?”

It was then Oliver directed Felicity’s attention upward and that’s when the blonde noticed, as he had earlier, The Mistletoe above them.

Felicity smiled as she directed her now dancing blue eyes back to him, her eyes conveying all Oliver needed to know.

He gently removed his hands from hers and slowly traced them along her arms, relishing in the feel of her skin under his, to briefly rest on her shoulders before continuing upward to tenderly cup her cheeks.

And without words, Oliver lightly brought her lip to his.  The kiss was tender and sweet, and filled with so much promise that the intensity of  it took him by surprise.  He’d never had a first kiss like this.

He heard Felicity moan into his mouth, which sparked a fire within him because before he knew it, his arms were tightly wound around her waist, and hers were enveloped around his neck and he had pulled her body flushed with his.

They continued to kiss like that for a while before the pair finally broke apart.

“Wow,” was all she said, her breathing coming out in small pants.

Oliver smugly smiled as he too worked to catch his breath.

“I’ll be expecting more of that on New Year’s Eve,” Felicity expressed before she realized what she’d said, another blush blanketing her already flushed cheeks.

“You can count on that,” Oliver replied before pulling her into another slow, sensual kiss.

This time as they broke apart, Oliver knew he really need to go, for she needed to get to her friend’s and he really needed to get home; but, he was waging a battle within himself because he really didn’t want to leave.  Now that he thought about it, a week seemed too long before he could see Felicity Smoak again, but he wasn’t going to push.  Although he was going to check in with their Human Resource Department about the job they had considered her for.

As he turned to go, Felicity grabbed his hand and walked with him to the door.

He once more turned to face her, and as he did he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and placed it in her free hand.  “That has my personal cell phone number in it.  Plug it into your phone and then shred it.”

Felicity grinned as she accepted it and said, “Thank you.”

Oliver nodded in response.

She then released his hand and reached into her apron, pulling out her pad and pen from earlier.  As they stood by the front door, Felicity wrote down her own cellphone number and as she handed it to Oliver, he clasped his hand within her own, crumpling the paper slightly.  “I have never been so happy to see a snow storm as I have today, and I will never forget this night, Felicity Smoak,” he said as he bent down and tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

  
“Goodbye.” she breathed out before he headed out the door, and as he left, Oliver turned back and watched through the glass as Felicity reached up to stroke the cheek he’d kissed, and as he did, they locked eyes and he read her lips as she whispered, “Neither will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Felicity's Dad has only been briefly, very briefly, mentioned on the show so I took the liberty of only making her mother Jewish for the sake of the story. And since it's fanfic I thought that would be okay. My goal is to have a follow-up New Year's Eve one shot before the actually holiday next week. Fingers crossed! Thanks again to anyone who reads my stories!
> 
> And again, Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~ Jules ~


End file.
